


Enchanted

by Storagethoughts85



Category: Enchanted (2007), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Basically Enchanted But Tweaked, Don't ask me how they speak french when they came from a mystical world, F/F, M/M, Spent A Whole Week On This Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storagethoughts85/pseuds/Storagethoughts85
Summary: Basically Enchanted But With A Little Miraculous
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Enchanted

_Once upon a time, in a magical kingdom known as Bolisia, there lived a king and queen, the king was loved by all for his generousness and kindness, but the queen was feared for she was a witch, though the king did not believe such, soon the two gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Chloe, almost everyone loved her, almost, the queen did not, fearing that one day her daughter would marry and take the throne._

_So she took her, leaving at midnight, vanishing into the dangerous woods, she stopped when she spotted a cottage, quickly, the queen placed her daughter onto the owner's doorstep and disappeared within sight, crackling with laughter, cries concerned the owner of the cottage, the door opened and standing in the doorway was a forty-year-old woman, shocked, to see the bundle up baby crying on her doorstep._

_The woman picked her up, and held her close, giving one last look around the pitch-black woods before disappearing inside, shutting the door._

* * *

" Chloe, Chloe, I found one more lingonberry for the pie," a bee themed kwami said, holding a red berry, " Thank you, Pollen," a blonde woman said, grabbing the berry from the kwami's hands, placing it in a tin foil pie pan full of lingonberries, " At this rate, the pie will be done in an hour," she commented gleefully, grabbing a wooden rolling pin, and rolling out a piece of dough on a cutting board.

It flattened, " I do hope so, my stomach is growling," Pollen said, buzzing in excitement, Chloe laughed, placing it on the tin foil pie pan, and cutting off the drooping sides, poking two fork holes, and placing it in the oven, the firewood crackled and popped in joy, "It's such a beautiful day outside nothing could ruin this moment, Pollen," she sighed peacefully.

-

"Luka, are you seriously looking for the mysterious blonde maiden," a black-haired woman asked, looking over to her older brother, " Of course, Juleka, I have to, mother wants me to get married soon and take over the kingdom, and every other girl I met was too crazy, besides, I'm want to know if the rumor is true," a black-haired man replied, meeting his sister's eyes, " You know I could take your place, Lu," she said, pulling the reins on her horse.

He did the same, sighing, " Jul, you know I would never allow that, this is my burden, not yours, besides mother asked me, and you still have yet to experience the many things around us," before she could protest, she got cut off, " Do you see that, it's smoke from a chimney, it has to be her, come on Jul," he whipped the reins, and his horse galloped forward, " Luka" she followed behind him.

The two stopped at a cottage, it had berry bushes, flowers, and tall grass that went up to your ankles, " We found it, Jul, we actually found it," Luka whispered, getting off his horse, " Luka, it could trap for all we know," Juleka said, trying to reason with her brother, " Roaar, sometimes I doubt he even has an off switch," a magenta tiger themed kwami nodded her head, agreeing with her master, " Jul, someone is in there, I'm telling you, I saw a flash of blonde hair, it's her," he stepped forward, not noticing a snare rope a foot from him.

Her eyes widen, " Wait, Lu-" Woahhh," the black-haired man was launched up, hanging by his foot, a visible rope was tied to his left foot and up to a tree branch, " Hold on, I'll save you," she ran over to him only to be launched up as well, " Juleka, are you okay," he asked, worried, " Master, why is everyone shout-Oh," a snake-themed kwami asked, popping his head out of his master's sword holster.

Before anyone could answer, the door to the cottage opened up, a blonde woman holding a sword walked out, glaring at the intruders, " Why are you here, did you not read the signs, it says no trespassing," she said, walking up to Luka, the sword an inch from his neck, " Woah there fair maiden, I'm sorry for intruding on your land, but I came here to ask for your hand in marriage for I am, Prince Luk-she cut the rope and he fell face flat in the grass.

She walked over to Juleka, and cut her rope, she landed on her feet, " I am sorry for my brother's behalf, for you see he doesn't listen, too stubborn to think before acting," the black-haired woman said, apologizing, " Hey, I'm right here, Jul," the black-haired man said, standing up, dusting the dirt off his outfit, " Look, I don't care who you are or your apology, I just want you to leave," the sapphire eyed woman said, gripping the handle on the sword. 

" Hold on, you didn't let me finish," Luka said, stepping closer, she pointed the sword at his chest, " Don't come any closer, I don't want to hear it," she hissed, Juleka grabbed her brother's arm, trying to pull him back, " Please, I only ask for your hand in marriage, my mother, the queen is ill, and we don't know if she is ever getting any better, she asked me to get wed soon so I could take over before things get out of hand," he pleaded, tears threatening to fall.

Her stomach twisted at the sight, she pulled back her sword, " I'll accept but I have demands," the black-haired man beamed, pulling her into a bone-crushing hug, " Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, this means the world to me, um, I'm sorry, I forgot to ask for your name," she pushed him back, annoyed, " Its Chloe, and don't do that ever again," she said, in a threatening tone, though it didn't seem to bother him," What a wonderful name for a fair maiden as yourself," he said, smiling.

Chloe rolled her eyes, unamused, " Before we even get married, you still have to listen to my demands," she said, crossing her arms, " Oh, yes, I almost forgot," Luka said, chuckling, " I want my own room, I want to be able to go anywhere I want without asking permission, I want to be able to come back to my cottage when I want, and lastly, you cannot kiss me, I don't love you and you don't love me," she said, pointing her right index finger accusingly at him.

The black-haired man nodded, " Though we need to kiss at our wedding, its a marriage contract," he pointed out, the blonde woman sighed, " Fine, then that's it," the black-haired woman spotted small antennas coming from the other girl's hair, " Do you have a kwami, like us," she asked, pointing at her hair, Chloe's eyes widen and a bee themed kwami popped out of her hair, " This is amazing, Sass come out," Sass popped his head out of his master's sword holster.

Roaar flew out of her master's satchel, " This is Roaar, she is my kwami," Juleka said the tiger and snake kwami waved, " Pollen, it's been a while," the two kwamis exclaimed, flying over and bringing each other into a group hug, " You all know each other," Luka asked, stunned, " There is a lot you don't know about us, Prince Luka, magic is common here but were we came from, it was rare and dangerous," Pollen said, pulling away from the group hug.

Rain started to fall, " It looks as if we don't have time for a story, we need to get back home," the black-haired woman said, getting on her horse, her kwami hiding back in her satchel, " Jul is right, come on, Chlo, we need to head back to Andalasia," before the blonde woman could say a word, he picked her up and placed her on his horse, getting on as well, and whipping the reins.

Somewhere sharp blue eyes watched in hatred, " Great, after nineteen years some prince and his sister ruin it all when word gets out people will start to get suspicious of how similar she looks to the lost princess of Bolisia, that brat of mine is gonna stay hidden, Jean, get over here," an older blonde woman yelled, turning away from her boiling pot, a tall man with short dark brown hair dressed in servent clothes stepped forward.

-

" Hey you, am I late," Chloe asked, stepping out of the white carriage, pulling her dress with her, " No, not at all, miss," a dark brown-haired man said, arms folded, " Good, is it this way," she asked, pointing straight ahead at a castle, " Well yes but I need- an old woman dressed in a cloak waddled up to them interrupting the man, " Oh, my, what a lovely bride you are," she said, smiling, " Oh, thank you, but I need to get going, everyone is waiting for me," the blonde woman said, excusing herself.

A hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving any further, " Wait, granny has a wedding gift for you," the old woman brought out a shiny red apple, " That's very kind of you but I have to get going if you just let-" Tis a wishing well, dear," Chloe got pulled away from the grand doors and up to a beautiful well, she was speechless at the sight of the well, " I really should get going," she said, eyes still locked on the well.

The old woman shook her head, " Nonsense, just make a wish, to your heart's desire," the blonde woman closed her eyes, leaning close to the edge of the well, " That's right, lean in closer," the old woman went right behind her, smirking, " Are you wishing for something," she asked, hands an inch from the woman's back, " Yes, I am, and I lived alone where love cannot rea-the old woman pushed her off before pausing, " Wait a minute, alone and unloved," the dark brown-haired man rushed over, huffing.

He exhaled," Where, my queen, where did you send her," he asked, she transformed back into human form, turning to him, " A place where love and people are plenty," she uttered, magenta eyes watched from afar, " Oh no, Chloe," Roaar flew off into the castle.

-

" Ahhhh" she finally reached the water, it was sparkly and she could breathe, " Pollen, where are we," she asked, the bee kwami popped out of her hair and gasped, " Where in the line between your world and my world," before the blonde woman could ask her kwami what she meant, sparkles started to fly towards her, and paint her, " Hold on tight, Chloe," Pollen exclaimed.

She felt herself hurl as she was bounced around in a ball of light before hitting the ground or what seems to be the ground, a flash of light hit her face but she was too busy huffing and looking around, " Where am I, Pollen," she asked, staring at her hands, "You're in my world, it is more logical than your own, magic still exists but it's limited, so don't go around telling everyone, do you understand, Chloe,' the sapphire eyed woman nodded, tearing her eyes away from her hands.

Pollen flew out of her hair, and shuddered, " We're in a sewer," Chloe's face scrunched up in confusion, " Oh, I forgot, you don't understand," the bee kwami flew over to her ear and whispered in it, " Ewww, that is disgusting," the blonde woman shouted, " Don't worry Chloe, not everything is filthy," she ignored her kwami, and placed her fingers in the light-filled holes, pulling, it shifted and moved.

It was bright and there were people, too many people, she climbed up, and eyes were on her, " This is normal, Chloe, they're only staring because you came out of the sewer in a wedding dress, straight out of a fairy tale book, just keep calm and-the sound of a car honk caused her to jump, " Get out of the street," a voice shouted, she backed up and another car honked, scared she ran into an alleyway, covering her ears.

" Chloe, calm down," she slipped and fell on her hands, skimming them, " Oww" Chloe held her hands to her chest, and leaned against a wall, " Its okay, Chloe, just breathe," Pollen said, nuzzling her cheek, trying to comfort her master, minutes passed and she looked up, seeing her master was fast asleep, " Its okay, Chloe, just rest, I know everything is difficult for you right now," the kwami whispered, frowning.

Hours passed and it was dark outside, the blonde woman's eyes fluttered open, " Good, you're awake," Pollen said, sighing in relief, " So it's not a nightmare, great, stupid witch, that's what I get for being nice," she stood up and spotted what looked like a latter but different material, Chloe placed her hand on it, and pulled back, it was cold, " It's not dangerous, Chloe," the bee kwami said, reassuring the sapphire eyed woman.

The blonde woman placed her hand on it again, and climbed it, reaching to what seems to be a roof of a building, her eyes widen at the sight around her, the moon reflected the buildings shadows on the road, and lights were everywhere, " I know, it never ceases to amaze me as well," Pollen said, sitting on her shoulder. 

-

" Right up here, and continue straight ahead," a blunette woman said, pointing in the direction in front of her and the cab driver, she sat back down, and looked out the window, exhausted and sore, her eyes squinted at a white blur, it appeared to be a woman dressed in a wedding gown, standing over the edge of a building, " Stop the car," she shouted, it halted and she opened the door, stepping out, and running over to where the woman was.

  
" Miss don't do it, it's not worth it," she shouted, the blonde woman pulled her eyes away from the moon and misstepped her footing causing her to fall, luckily the blunette caught her, " Are you okay," she asked, the other woman froze meeting bluebell eyes staring back at her with concern, " Um, I-I'm fine," she stuttered, the woman placed her down, " Good, now what were you thinking, you could have gotten seriously hurt if I wasn't here to save you," she said, breaking the sapphire eyed woman out of her trance.

Her brows furrowed, " I didn't ask you to save me, I was just fine on my own without you," she said, crossing her arms, " I just saved your life, and this is the thanks I get," the bluebell eyed woman said, glaring back, " As I said before, I didn't need your help, Prince Luka will find me and I will leave this wretched world," the blonde hissed, walking away from her but the blunette grabbed her arm, " Killing yourself won't do a thing," she said, pulling back.

" Killing myself, I would do no such thing, all I want to do is leave this world and I won't have you stopping me," the sapphire eyed woman said, squinting at her, " Oh really now," the other woman said, squinting back.

" I said let me go this instant, Prince Luka will have your head for this," the bluebell eyed woman opened her apartment door, and dragged the blonde in, shutting the door, letting go of the woman's hand, " Where did you bring me, answer me," the blunette locked the door, and leaned on it, " Who is this Prince Luka you keep going on about, why are you in a wedding dress, and what is your name," she asked.

A groan of frustration came from the sapphire eyed woman, " My name is Chloe, Luka is my Prince, I was on my way to marrying him until this old hag brought me to a magical well and pushed me in, I ended up in the sewer, and I climbed out of this big, round hole, ending up here, now, can I leave, Prince Luka is looking for me," the bluebell eyed woman paused for a second and thought of something, " Tomorrow I will help you, but for now, you need to sleep, it's too dark to find anyone," she said, pushing herself off the door.

" I guess you're right, but tomorrow we find Prince L-Lu-the blonde fell asleep on the couch and the blunette's phone buzzed, she pulled it out of her pocket and unlocked it, " Really," it was a video of the sapphire eyed woman crawling out of the sewer, and getting honked at until she ran into an alleyway, she pulled her eyes away from the phone, staring at the woman's face, she looked peaceful and beautiful, right out of a fairy tale story. 

-

" Woah" the manhole cover popped off, and Luka shot out, landing on the road, Juleka shot out and landed on the road as well, " Wow, movable carriages," the black-haired man exclaimed pointing at a bus, " Lu, I think we should get out of sight, everyone is looking at us," the black-haired woman said, looking down, " Come on Prince Luka, I'll explain when we get out of sight," Sass said, the two ran off the road and into an alleyway.

Luka nodded at every word his kwami told him and his sister, " The most important rule-Luka, where are you going," Juleka got up and followed him, to see he was talking to a blonde man in a suit and next to him a small blonde woman, " Luka there you are, we need to go, lea-she paused mid-sentence, meeting the small blonde woman's eyes, " Oh but Juleka he saw where Chloe was last seen, right, um, I forgot to ask your name, good sir," the black-haired man said, smiling.

" Um, its Adrien, Adrien Agreste," the blonde man said, his face aflame from how close the man was, " Well, Sir Adrien, I have to bid you a good day, I'm in search for my bride, though it's gonna be hard to find her in this new world," Luka said, frowning slightly, " Come on Jul," she tore her eyes away from the other woman, and turned to her brother, " Wait, I could help you, I mean if you want me to, Luka," Adrien sputtered, scratching the back of his neck.

" That would be lovely, Sir Adrien and you are," the small blonde woman smiled at him, " Rose, Rose Lavillant," Luka smiled back and pulled his sister close, " This is Juleka, my sister and best friend," Rose giggled at them and Juleka blushed, " Just follow me, I'll take you to my apartment," the blonde man said, turning to the curb and waving his hand in the road, a cab stopped, and the four got in, " Wow this carriage is more yellow and the inside is cold, interesting," the black-haired man commented.

Adrien chuckled at the man's strange behavior, " Well yes, its a cab, people use it to go from one place to another," he said, playing along, " Wow, your world is so much different from ours, Sir Adrien," Luka said, beaming, the three arrived at an apartment, the blonde man unlocked the door, and the three walked in, staring at the living room/kitchen in amazement, " What's that," the black-haired man asked, pointing at a flat-screen tv.

" its a tv, it has a variety of-" Ooh, what is that, no, wait, this what is this," the black-haired woman watched in embarrassment, as her brother asked question after question, and the emerald-eyed man answered every one. 

-

Her eyes opened and she sat up in her bed, smelling something delightful, the blunette slid off her bed and walked out of her room and into the kitchen, sitting in the middle of the kitchen table was a strawberry pie with whip cream on top, a jar of honey was next to it as well as a small bowl of cinnamon, two plates, and a fork and spoon were across from each other as well as a glass of milk, the sound of humming coming from the bathroom caused her to turn around.

" Chloe is that you" a ladybug themed kwami flew out of her room, and into the kitchen, " You made this Mari, its smells wonderful," the bluebell eyed woman shook her head, " It wasn't me, it was Chloe, our guest, try not to eat anything, I'm going to check on her," she walked down the hall and stopped at the bathroom door, she went to knock but it was open slightly, she pushed it open and her face went a dark shade of red, " What do you want, I made breakfast is that not good enough for you," the blonde stepped out of the tub, hands on her hips, annoyed.

" Um do you mind wrapping a towel around yourself please," the blunette said, turning around, " If that pleases you, my keeper," Chloe said, sarcastically, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself, she grabbed her comb and walked passed the other woman, into the kitchen, sitting down in a chair, " What are you doing," the bluebell eyed woman asked, now in front of her, " Eating, do you people not do that," the blonde asked, puzzled.

" No, we do eat but that's not the point, you're not wearing anything but a towel," Chloe groaned in frustration, " You said to wrap a towel around myself and I did, you didn't say to put on some clothes, that's on you," she replied, cutting a piece of the pie, setting it down on her plate, and grabbing the jar of honey, slathering it on the piece of pie before sitting up, " And where do you think you're going," the blunette asked.

The blonde picked up the plate, " Somewhere quiet, the bathroom," she went to step forward but a hand stopped her, " You're supposed to eat in the kitchen, its what it is for," Chloe tried pulling her arm back but the other woman wouldn't budge, " You wouldn't understand, now let me go," the two didn't notice the front doorknob twist, the bluebell eyed woman turned her around, pushing her against the table nearly knocking the pie off the plate.

" Mari, I have some big new- What the hell is going on in here," an ombre haired woman dropped a couple of files on the floor, eyes widening at the sight in front of her, the blunette jumped back, ears red, " It's not what it looks like Alya, I found her about to jump off a building and I brought her here, a-" Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I knew you had some pretty weird fetishes but this, does Adrien know about this," the blonde pushed herself off the table and tried to walk past the mess but the bluebell eyed woman grabbed her towel and it fell to the floor.

" You told me to put a towel on, then clothes, now you want it off, pick one," Chloe said, crossing her arms, " I'm leaving, text me when you're done with your service," the ombre woman quickly picked up her files, and walked out the door, shutting it, " Alya it's not what it looks like," Marinette shouted, embarrassed, once again the blonde tried to walk past her but the other woman caught her, " Will you stop trying to eat in the bathroom," the blunette woman spat, flustered. 

Chloe glared at her, and placed the pie on the table, " You wanna know why I want to eat in the bathroom because I can't feed my kwami in front of you, since people like you don't understand magic," Marinette's eyes widen, Pollen flew out of her master's hair, sighing, " Chloe, you weren't supposed to tell anyone," the sapphire eyed woman huffed, picking up her towel and once more wrapping it around herself, " You have a kwami," the blunette said, shocked.

" Don't tell me, you have one too, Marinette," the blonde woman said, sarcastically, sitting down in a chair, cutting a tiny piece of the pie slathered in honey, holding it out to the bee kwami, " I do actually, Tikki, come out," a ladybug kwami popped out from behind a cereal box, rushing over to Pollen, pulling her into a hug, " Pollen, it's been years since I saw you," she shouted in joy, " You too Tikki," Tikki pulled back, eyes widen, " Where are the others, where did you all disappear too, everyone has been looking for you, for ages," she exclaimed

Pollen frowned, " The fight when it was over, our master's were approached by an evil witch, she sent them in a different world, it was out of a fairy tale book, Sass and Roaar's masters got married to each other and had a girl, they died soon after and they gave them to her, she soon got married and had kids of her own, Prince Luka and Princess Juleka, she gave them to her children, her husband died in a war and she was growing sick, so she sent her oldest son to look for a bride," the bee kwami exhaled. 

Before continuing, " My master in all of this grew jealous and ran off in the woods, no one ever saw her again, one day a baby showed up at her doorstep, it was Chloe, she took her in, and cared for her as her own, soon she died leaving me to Chloe at age ten, I then took care of her from now on, she was seen a couple of times by a few hunters and rumor spread of a mysterious maiden in the woods, Prince Luka heard of it and found my master, he asked for her hand in marriage and she accepted, she was about to get married but the witch disguised as an old hag took her to a well, and pushed her in, soon we arrived in Paris," the ladybug kwami gasped.

Marinette turned to Chloe, and sat down in the chair across from her, " I'm sorry for not believing you, Chloe, I thought you were insane, I'm glad I didn't take you to the mental hospital," the sapphire eyed woman gritted her teeth, " Excuse me, I am not insane, nor am I looney," Pollen flew over to her master and took the tiny piece of pie off her finger, nibbling on it, " Thanks Chloe," she said, the blonde woman nodded, and cut a piece for herself.

" You definitely are Lilian's daughter, when we were a team, she would make sweets for us but pies were her specialty, I loved her strawberry pie the most," Tikki said, nibbling on a small piece of pie herself, " Thank you, my mother taught me a lot of things, though baking was always her favorite, she would bake until sundown, she also taught me how to sword fight but she always called it fencing, it makes sense now, she was from here," Chloe said, smiling genuinely.

A faint blush covered the blunette woman's cheeks as she saw the blonde woman smile, " Mari don't you have an appointment with that client from yesterday, today at 10 am" the ladybug kwami said looking up at her master, " Shit, I forgot, oh god," Marinette shot up out of her chair and ran into her room, shutting the door close, " Chloe we need to find you something to wear, luckily Mari has some dresses, follow me," Tikki said.

She got up and followed the kwami, into a room, after five minutes of struggling to find one suitable for the sapphire eyed woman she walked out of the room the same time the bluebell woman did, " Y-you're wearing one of my models," she said, dumbfounded, " Well, you were too busy muttering to yourself in your room and Tikki said I needed clothes and your dresses aren't that bad" the blonde woman said, looking to the side, a light blush on her cheeks.

" No it's fine, come on, we need to get going, I'm already ten minutes late," the two exited out of the apartment their kwamis following behind not in sight, and into a cab, soon they arrived at a tall building.

Somewhere far from here stood an older blonde woman staring into her boiling pot, " She can't marry that prince, if she does, I'm ruined, Jean, get over here," she shouted, footsteps bounced off the brick walls, " Yes, my queen, what is it," a dark brown-haired man said, bowing, " I want you to go in the well, and give that little wretched girl this apple, don't fail me or I will have your head," she hissed throwing the apple at him.

He nodded, picking it up and running. 

-

" Oooh, Sir Adrien what does this thing do," Luka asked pointing at a blender, " You put fruit, vegetables or blendable items in it, to make a smoothie, I can show you if you like," the black-haired man nodded, watching closely as Adrien peeled a banana and grabbed a handful of blueberries from the fridge, placing them in the blender along with a bit a milk and sugar and placing the lid tightly on it.

Pressing one of the many buttons on the bottom of the blender, it screamed as it blended, scaring the orange-eyed man off his feet, quickly he pulled out his sword and went to slash the noisy machine, " Woah, Woah, calm down, its suppose to do that, Luka," the emerald-eyed man said, standing in front of him, hands in the air, " Oh, sorry if I frighten you, as a prince, it is my duty to protect my people as well as those who are dear to me," the blonde man's eyes widen but before anyone could answer the top to the blender went flying up as well as the substance.

It went everywhere, " I do say, Sir Adrien, I need to get one of those, it seems to know how to share equally among others," Luka said, wiping the smoothie off his cheek and popping it in his mouth, " This is certainly better than anything I've ever had in my entire life," Juleka walked in the kitchen/living room and froze, staring upon the mess in front of her, " Um, Juleka do you mind grabbing me a bunch of towels, there in the closet down the hall," she nodded, running down the hall.

" Sir Adrien, I didn't know you had a kwami," the black-haired man said, staring at a cat kwami who was trying to sneak past them holding a slice of camembert cheese, eyes widen from being caught, " Plagg" Adrien exclaimed, arms crossed, " What I was starving, I hadn't had anything since yesterday when they showed up," Plagg complained, rolling his eyes, " Still, you know not to reveal yourself when I have people over, you could blow my cover," the blonde man replied, upset.

Juleka came back holding a mountain of towels, dropping them on the floor and seeing the cat kwami, " You have a kwami, Adrien," a groan came from the emerald-eyed man, " Don't worry, Sir Adrien, Jul and I also have one, Sass and Roaar come out and greet my friend and his kwami," Sass flew out of his master's sword holster, " Sass, Roaar is that you," the tiger kwami flew out as well, next to the snake kwami, " Plagg, it's been a while old friend, there is a lot of explaining we have to do," Sass said.

Ten minutes of explaining later, " Wow, I didn't know where you guys went but from hearing what you just said, its sounds rough, so you're saying Pollen is here as well but you two are looking for her and her master, so yours can get married to hers," the snake kwami nodded," You two are heroes in your world as well," Adrien asked, the orange-eyed man gave him a confused expression, " Heroes, I don't know anything about heroes, I'm a prince soon becoming a king after I get married," he said.

" Oh, you don't know, I thought," Sass and Roaar sighed, " We didn't tell them, even though magic existed in their world, it wasn't needed, to upset a balance would not end well, so we acted as pets or guardians," Plagg chuckled, " I see, but there is no harm in showing them, right," the cat kwami said, smirking, " Not now, Plagg, I have to get ready for work, Luka and Juleka you two will be joining me, my girlfriend would love to hear about this and might help," the blonde man said, wiping his face with his sleeve.

-

"He hasn't shown up yet, Mari," a small blonde woman said, looking up from her desk, " Thanks anyway, Rose," Marinette said before walking into the elevator, Chloe following behind, " Who are you looking for, Marinette," the sapphire eyed woman asked, curious, " Oh, my boyfriend, Adrien, he owns the company we are in right now," the blunette woman said, pressing one of the many buttons on the wall. 

" What's a boyfriend," the blonde asked, puzzled, " Oh, it's a boy or man who you love more than a friend or family to be in a romantic relationship with, same goes with a girlfriend, the person you love, you go on dates with them to a restaurant, museum, park, movie theatre, anyplace basically," the elevator opened and the two walked out, " Hmm, Prince Luka just asked me and I had too, I mean, I wanted too," the bluebell woman turned to her, and grabbed her hand.

Pulling her into an office, shutting the blinds, " Did he force you because if so that isn't allowed-" No, he didn't, Prince Luka begged me, I couldn't say no to him, we had an agreement, I will marry him so he can rule, we will have separate rooms, and I'm allowed to go back to my cottage for a few days a month, it's like nothing ever happened," Chloe said, looking to the side with sadden eyes, " But that's not how marriage works, you get married when you feel as if you want to spend your life with that special person every day, you both in it together until the end," Marinette said, squeezing her hand, frowning.

" Too bad, it's not that simple, not for me at least, now drop it," she tried pulling her hand back but the other woman wouldn't budge, " No, you deserve to be happy, to be loved, to be wanted, you can have that, no one is stopping you, Chloe," the blonde brows furrowed, and her eyes turned glassy, " It doesn't matter, I made my choice, now let me go," the blunette tighten her grip, and shook her head, "It's not too late, you can be happy, and you can experience love," _**Smack.**_

Her eyes widen, "Why can't you understand, I don't want to love, I don't want to be happy, It hurts to be loved, it hurts to be happy, I fell in love before, and all it did was hurt me, I'm never going through that again, I'll find Prince Luka myself," the sapphire eyed woman opened the door, and ran into the elevator, pressing the bottom floor, it closed before the other woman could get in.

She hugged herself, shuddering, " Chloe, she was only trying to help, you didn't need to be harsh," Pollen said, frowning, " Pollen, please, don't start," the elevator stopped, and she ran out of the building, down the stairs, and onto the busy sidewalk, not paying anyone a glance, finally, she stopped at a public park and sat down on a bench, it grew dark out and she felt a raindrop hit her left palm.

One soon turned into millions, " Chloe, you need to find shelter or you will get sick," the bee kwami warned, worried, " Leave it, Pollen, it doesn't matter, a little rain won't hurt anyone," Chloe mumbled, staring at the floor, a shadow loomed over her and the rain stopped hitting, she lifted her head, " Chloe, I'm sorry for trying to push you into something you weren't comfortable with, can you ever forgive me," Marinette held out her hand.

The sapphire eyed woman grabbed her hand and was pulled into the other woman's chest, she looked up, meeting those soft bluebell eyes staring down at her, " Come on let's get out of here, I know a place that will warm you right up," the blonde nodded slowly, and the two walked out of the park under an umbrella, onto the sidewalk, soon arriving at a bakery, " This was where I used to live when growing up, my parents won't mind us dropping by," the blunette said, opening the door, pulling her in.

" Maman, Papa, it's me, Mari," an older blunette woman came from behind the counter, smiling, " Mari, what a lovely surprise to see you here, and you brought a friend, well, a soaking wet friend," Marinette chuckled sheepishly, the three walked up some stairs and Chloe found herself in a bedroom, " Maman, if it's not too much, can you," the older woman nodded, walking back downstairs, closing the hatch.

"Let's get you out of that wet dress of yours," the blunette said, opening up her closet, unaware of the blonde unzipping her dress and stepping out of it, once again naked, " Okay, so this sweatshirt might be your siz-ahh," she dropped the shirt, and covered her eyes, blushing furiously, " Why are you naked," the sapphire eyed woman sighed in annoyance, " You told me to get out of that wet dress, so I did, are we gonna have this conversation again, Mari," she placed her hands on her hips. 

At that moment the hatch opened up, and the older woman stepped in, placing a plate of steaming croissants on the bed, and two cups of hot chocolate on her nightstand, stepping back down, closing the hatch, Chloe picked up the sweatshirt and a random pair of sweatpants, walking into a bathroom, shutting the door, she got dressed and picked up a brush, brushing the knots out of her hair, humming.

The blonde placed it down, and opened the door, walking out, " Come, sit here," the bluebell eyed woman patted a spot next to her on the bed, she sat down next to her, and grabbed a croissant on the bed, biting into it, " Sorry I didn't have time to book a restaurant, too busy trying to find you, so I brought you to my parent's bakery," Chloe paused, pulling the croissant from her mouth, " Are we on a date," she asked, hopefully, turning to the other woman.

" No, we're just eating a snack in my old room, besides we're just friends and friends don't date each other," Marinette said, sipping her hot chocolate, she frowned, and her chest squeezed, suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore so she put the half-eaten croissant down, staring into her untouched hot chocolate, " I wanna go back to the apartment, I'm tired," she said, frowning slightly. 

Immediately when the blunette opened the apartment door, the blonde speed-walked in, and went into the bathroom, locking the door, " Chloe, are you okay," she ignored her, and stepped in the tub, lying on her side, closing her eyes.

-

" Rose said she checked in but she left in a hurry, I'm worried, Luka," Adrien said, staring at his phone, " Don't worry, Sir Adrien, she was probably in a hurry to meet up with a friend, she'll be fine," Luka placed his hand on his shoulder, giving a comforting smile, " You're right, I'm just overreacting, do you and your sister want to get something to eat, I know a great restaurant," the emerald-eyed man sat up, shoving his phone in his pocket.

Juleka picked her head up at her name, " Why not, come on, dear sister of mine," she sat up, and followed the two men out the apartment door, arriving at a luxurious restaurant, " Reservation for Agreste for three," the waiter nodded, showing the three a table, and went to give them menus, " No need, Jaqu, the usual for all of us," the blonde man said, offering a soft smile, " Of course, Mr. Agreste," he left the three.

The orange-eyed man spotted two men sitting across from each other looking rather nervous, " Sir Adrien, is something wrong with those two gentlemen over there," he asked, turning to him, " Oh, they're on a date, it must be their first," Adrien said, taking a sip from his glass of ice water, " Are we on a date, Sir Adrien," the emerald-eyed man spit out his water, coughing in his fist, face burning red, " No, no, no, we're just hanging out, besides you don't bring your sister to your date, it's considered rude and embarrassing for others," the black-haired man bit his inner cheek, deflating, " Oh, that's unfortunate," Jaqu came back with their orders.

" Thank you, Jaqu, that is all for now," the waiter nodded, walking off once more, " We can get dessert after this if you want," the black-haired woman nodded, popping a cut-up piece of steak in her mouth, Luka hummed in response, eating in silence while watching the two men from afar in envy when the three reached the apartment, the black-haired man grabbed his sister's hand, pulling her into the bathroom, shutting the door.

She gave him a concerned expression, " Is something wrong, Lu, you were rather quiet at dinner which is abnormal because you're normally not," he sighed, leaning on the bathroom wall, frowning, " I don't know exactly, its feels as if I'm floating and the next second I'm falling," a knowing smile formed on her lips, " Oh, Lu, you're in love, who is it, is it, Chloe," she asked, ecstatic, " Jul, what if I don't love her, will you be angry," the orange-eyed man asked, looking over at his sister.

" No, of course not, Lu, I'm rather happy to know you fell in love than you trying to force it," the orange-eyed woman stepped up, and embraced him, he closed his eyes, hugging back, " I think I might know who it is, all you do is ask him questions and he doesn't mind answering them, and you managed to knock him off his feet once or twice, our mother will be filled with joy about this," she said, stepping back, beaming. 

He faltered, eyes drifting to the floor, " He has a girlfriend, and it means he loves her more than a friend, I can't break them up, it's not right, Jul," Juleka's smile vanished, and she bit her bottom lip, " There's still a chance, Lu, it's not too late," Luka sighed, pushing himself off the wall, and placing his hand on the doorknob," I need to get rid of these feelings and continue on my journey to marrying Chloe, it's for the best, my kingdom needs me, I'm sorry, Jul," he opened the door, and walked into one of the guest rooms, sitting on the bed.

Sass flew out of a drawer, " Something wrong, Luka," he asked, concerned, " Just tired that's all, Sass," the black-haired man replied, lying on his back.

-

_**Knock, Knock,**_ " Chloe, can you please come out, I made pancakes," she covered her eyes, mumbling, " Chloe, you need to eat, I know you don't want to accept it, but love isn't that bad," Pollen said, encouraging the blonde woman, " Chloe, I'm sorry if I upset you, but can you please come out," the blunette woman pleaded, pressing her forehead on the door.

" Theres no point in trying, besides, friends don't date friends," the sapphire eyed woman stepped out of the tub, and opened the door, " I'm sorry if I caused you any stress, I just needed some time to be alone, Mari," before the bluebell eyed woman could reply, Chloe was already walking past her, and in the living room/kitchen, sitting down, Tikki gave her a concerned look but she ignored the kwami.

Marinette sat in front of her and tried to start a conversation but it seemed pointless, her phone buzzed and she picked it up, " Adrien, oh, I'm sorry, I've been busy this week, oh, really, this is fantastic, I'll meet you there then," the blunette stood up, shoving her phone in her pocket, " Adrien, found Prince Luka and Princess Juleka," she beamed, smiling ear to ear, " Oh, that's great," the blonde said, forcing a smile.

" Come on, let's get you ready," she grabbed her hand, dragging her into her designing room, the sapphire eyed woman watched as the bluebell eyed woman rummaged through her closet, muttering to herself, " I found it, this dress with this hat, and these shoes, here, put them on," Chloe went to the bathroom, and changed, staring into the mirror, the outfit screamed joy but her eyes pleaded, please.

The two left the apartment, in a cab, it stopped at the park and they stepped out, " Adrien should be close, are you ready to be married soon," Marinette asked, pulling her along the sidewalk trail, " Am I ready to be married, I've been asking myself the same question when I arrived here in Paris, I started asking it, even more, when I met you, I'm thinking about it right now, and I wished it was yo-" Mari" a voice shouted, interrupting the blonde woman.

A blonde man ran over and pulled the blunette woman in an embrace, " I missed you, it felt like an eternity, my lady," Luka and Juleka appeared, and paused at the scene in front of them, " I did too, Adrien, but we'll talk later," the bluebell eyed woman said, stepping back, " You must be Prince Luka, Chloe hasn't stopped asking for you when I found her, and you are his sister, Princess Juleka," she said, waving at them.

" Yes, I am, Prince Luka, thank you for helping Chloe, and Adrien, thank you for helping me find her, I appreciate it," the black-haired man said, stepping towards the sapphire eyed woman, the two met eyes and both knew that this was destiny, even if happiness is not on board, " Paris is hosting an annual dance, people dress up and bring their dates to dance, it will be wonderful, you three have to come," Adrien said, grinning.

" Why not, it sounds lovely," the orange-eyed man replied, turning to him, lips in a thin line, " Perfect, you help Prince Luka and I'll help Chloe, and Princess Juleka," Marinette said, the two agreed on it, and the women were leaving in a cab, " Do you love my brother," the black-haired woman whispered, Chloe's eyes fell to her lap, " No, I don't think I ever will, I'm in love with someone else, I'm sorry," she whispered back, gripping her dress.

Juleka frowned, looking over at the blunette, " Don't apologize, he also loves another, I wish I could help you both but it seems the line ends here," the cab stopped, and the three stepped out, when the sapphire eyed woman got dressed, she couldn't help herself to shed a few tears, " Chloe, there is still a chance, I know it, don't give up," Pollen exclaimed, only for her master to completely ignore her and walked out of the bathroom.

" Where is she, I'm worried, maybe she needs help putting it on, I knew I should-the orange-eyed woman turned her around, and her eyes widen, " Chloe, you look beautiful, don't you think so, Mari," the black-haired woman asked, a faint smirk on her lips, " Gorgeous, look, you, wait, no, you look gorgeous," the bluebell woman rambled, blushing, " Thank you, Mari, you don't look so bad yourself," Chloe crossed her arms, blushing as well.

However, the moment didn't last for Marinette's phone rang, breaking her out of her daze, " We're on our way, love you too," she placed her phone in her purse, " Come on, the men are waiting for us," people were everywhere, in groups of four or more, " Over here, Mari," Adrien shouted, waving his hand, next to him, Luka dressed in a suit, the three met up with them, " You ladies look exquisite if I say so myself," the emerald-eyed man bowed, smirking.

" Hush, Adrien," the blunette warned, smiling, " Hello, guys," Rose popped out of nowhere, waving, " Hello, Rose, do you mind keeping Juleka company," the bluebell eyed woman pushed the black-haired woman in her direction, the two met eyes and the small blonde woman, smiled, taking her hand, " Would you love to dance," she asked, the orange-eyed woman nodded, flushed, the two separated from the group, leaving the four to themselves.

" Would those who didn't accompany to the event ask someone to dance," a voice said on the microphone, Adrien chuckled, and held his hand out to the black-haired man, " Would you care to dance Prince Luka," the orange-eyed man felt his stomach flutter and grabbed his hand, smiling, " I would love too, Adrien," the two sauntered on the smooth concrete floor, " Would you care to dance Chloe," Marinette asked, holding out her hand.

The blonde woman took her hand and was pulled close, she looked up into those bluebell eyes, stunned, " Just follow my lead," the blunette whispered in her ear, bringing her over to the smooth concrete road," You know over these past four days, you caused me many emotions, though worry was the main one," she twirled her and pulled her back, " If I hadn't found you, who knows what would happen, it scares me to think of it," the two looked in each other eyes, " I wish that we had more time, more time to spend with you, more time to experience this feeling that overwhelms me," they slowly inched closer.

Adrien laughed as Luka twirled him, but suddenly stopped when he pulled him close, hearing his heartbeat, it sounded like a symphony, " Adrien, there is something I want more than anything in the world, I want to have it for myself and only myself, it's selfish of me to say such a thing, but I can't help myself, I never experienced it, and I don't ever want to let it go," the emerald-eyed man's heart raced at his words and he looked into his gentle eyes.

He closed his eyes and moved in but stopped, pulling back, ignoring his heart screaming in pain, " I need to find, Mari," the blonde man ran away from him, and spotted the two, unaware of the tension between them, " Mind if I cut in," he asked, causing the two, to step back, " Can it wai-" Go ahead, I need to find, Luka," the sapphire eyed woman walked away from the two, tears rolling down her face, and sat down on a bench.

" You're upset, mademoiselle," a voice said, she turned to the voice, seeing a familar dark-haired man, " No, I'm just exhausted, that's all," Chloe tried wiping her tears away but they kept on coming, " You fell in love, didn't you, mademoiselle, its hurts, doesn't it," she could see the two dancing from afar, it made her want to run and never look back, " I can get rid of this pain, if you let me," the blonde turned back to him, seeing an apple in his hand, " All it takes is one bite, and everything will stop hurting as if it never happened," she looked back at the two, and grabbed the apple, biting into it.

Tasting her own tears, suddenly she lost her grip on the apple, it fell from her hand and rolled a few feet away before stopping, the woman herself lost all feeling and strength, falling into the man's arms, " I'm sorry," he whispered, and picked her up, Pollen flew out of her hair and searched for Luka, finding him staring at a fountain, weeping " Prince Luka, Chloe is in danger, we have to help her," the black-haired man eyes widen, " Where is she," he asked.

" Follow me," the kwami flew towards the Eiffel tower, the orange-eyed man following behind.

" Did she bite it," the older blonde woman asked through an amulet, " She did, my queen," Jean said, showing her the unconscious blonde woman, " Perfect, I'm coming," the dark brown-haired man nodded, and out of nowhere a black-haired man grabbed his collar, sneering at him, " What did you do to her," he barked before the other man could answer a blue light surrounded the orange-eyed man, " Let him go, Prince Luka," a feminine voice said.

Luka dropped him and was thrown into the tower, knocking him out cold " Pest, I can't have you ruining my plan, I've only started," she stomped her staff, and smoke surrounded her, a roar erupted from the smoke and a dragon appeared, blue piercing eyes dropping below, " Now, I'm gonna make an entrance, and you and that little brat of mine will be part of the act, but as puppets of course," she scooped the two up in her right hand and climbed up the Eiffel tower.

-

" It's an Akuma" a civilian screamed causing Marinette and Adrien to leap part from each other, eyes turning to the scene, their eyes widen, seeing a sixty-foot-tall dragon climbing the Eiffel tower holding something in its left hand, the two went their separate ways and transformed meeting up with each other ten feet in, " This isn't like any Akuma we dealt with before, my lady," Chat said, looking over to her.

Ladybug stared straight ahead, her mind somewhere else, " We always deal with it, this isn't any different," the two jumped on one of the tower legs, making their way up the tower, the dragon reached the top of the tower and roared out blue fire, eyes crazed, teeth showing, " Hawkmoth be ready to be defeated for what, the one-millionth time," the blunette woman shouted, yo-yo spinning, next to her, her partner.

It looked at the two and crackled with laughter, " Hawkmoth, little hero, that is not my name, it's Queen Audrey, I'm from a world you mortals don't even know," the heroes eyes widen, " Witch, you're the witch that sent Chloe here," Ladybug exclaimed, Queen Audrey grinned, showing the heroes the unconscious blonde woman and black-haired man, " Unhand them, right now," Chat exclaimed, pointing his staff at the dragon.

"Oooh, I'm so scared, not, this blonde brat and disgrace of a prince are coming with me, and I don't need you two tagging along, so scram," Queen Audrey sneered in their face, the blunette woman threw her yo-yo at the dragon's snout causing her to pull back, her grasp on the tower slipping, the two turned to each other and nodded, the blonde man jumped on the queen, and clawed at her back, she roared in pain, trying to shake him off.

The ladybug holder tied her yo-yo to the tower edge, Chat leaped for her head and grabbed one of her horns, Queen Audrey unclasped her left hand and clawed at the cat holder, only to grasp nothing, " Nice try madam, but claws off the cat," the blonde man snickered, running up to her right hand, " Cataclysm" she let go of the tower and soon fell to her death, he jumped down to his partner who was holding the unciones blonde woman and black-haired man.

He took the oranged eyed man, and the two jumped down, placing them on the floor, " Luka, Luka, wake up," Chat shook him, he sounded like he was about to cry, " Come on, wake up, please," tears were threatening to fall, the blonde man whimpered, pulling him to his chest, " Please, I didn't mean to run away, I was so scared, scared of embracing my feelings, scared of what might happen, please, wake up," the emerald-eyed man wept, hands wrapped around him and he pulled back.

" Hey" Luka grinned, Chat pulled him close, trembling, " I'm sorry, I wasn't being fair, and I-" Stop apologizing, and just kiss me," the blonde man laughed, and pulled him in a kiss, " Chloe" the two broke apart, turning to the scene, Ladybug was listening for a heartbeat only to find it faint, " She's cold, and she isn't responding," she said, panicked, pulling her head back, " Luka, what's wrong with her," she asked.

" I don't know, she was like this when I last saw," the black-haired man said, " She is dying," the three turned to the source, seeing a dark brown-haired man, the orange-eyed man's eyes widen, "It's you, you did this to her," he shouted, pointing accusingly at him, " I didn't mean too, the queen made me-the blunette woman grabbed him by the collar, brows knitted, " Fix it, fix it now," she barked.

The blonde man quickly shot up, and grabbed his partner's shoulder, " Ladybug, calm down," she bit her tongue, " True love's kiss can break the spell" the dark brown-haired man sputtered, clearly afraid, " True loves kiss" the bluebell woman dropped him, and turned to the unconscious sapphire eyed woman, " Luka kiss her" she uttered, Luka gave her a look, " She isn't in love with me, It's you," he said. 

She leaned down, hesitant at first, before capturing her lips, it felt like a surge of energy shot through her, Ladybug pulled away and Chloe's eyes fluttered open, she rose, looking around, " Chloe, you're okay" the blunette woman embraced her, sighing in relief, " I thought I was-" No, not anymore, Chloe," she pulled back, and brought her into a kiss causing the other woman's eyes to widen, slowly, she closed her eyes and kissed back, smiling. 

Cheers could be heard, and the bluebell eyed woman pulled back and picked her up, Chat did the same with the black-haired man, the two ran out of sight, laughing.

-

"I'm so nervous," Marinette said, visibly sweating, " You're nervous, I should be nervous, I'm about to meet my only family member, I didn't even know I had one, let along that I'm royalty," Chloe exclaimed clenching her hands unconsciously, the other woman grabbed her right hand, and interlocked their fingers, " You're right, I'm sorry," the bluebell eyed woman apologized, pulling her close, " Can you ever forgive me," she asked, inches apart from her lips.

" I don't know, you're gonna have to convenience me," the blonde woman whispered before being pulled into a kiss, the sound of a cough bounced off the walls and the two leaped apart, seeing an amused blue-eyed man staring at the two," Well, I see my angel has found someone, may I ask for your name," the blunette immediately bowed, " Marinette Dupain Cheng, sir," the man bust out laughing scaring them.

He clutched his stomach, sighing, " I'm just messing around," the sapphire eyed woman ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck, " Oh, Chloe, it's been years since I saw you, I'm sorry I couldn't find you, dear," the gray-haired man sobbed, Chloe was shedding a few tears herself, sniffling, "It's fine, you did all you could," King Andre pulled back, and wiped his daughter's tears away, " You've grown into a beautiful woman, the people will love you," she looked to the side.

"I'm not here to take the throne," the blonde woman stepped back, ashamed, " But you're next in line, I don't understand, angel," Marinette stood next to her girlfriend, " King Andre, she wanted to see and get to know her father, she didn't come here to take your place," the gray-haired man hummed, and nodded, " I understand, but one day you're going to have to take the throne," the sapphire eyed woman nodded, smiling.

Soon the two left, bidding the king goodbye, " Your world is exactly out of a fairy tale book," the blunette commented, looking around, " And your world is right out of a nightmare," Chloe joked, laughing, " Oh, shush, you found me in that nightmare, which makes it more like a dream," the two closed their eyes leaning in but opened them at the sound of snickering coming from afar.

They turned to a bush and it stopped, Adrien and Luka popped their heads out, grinning, " Oh, don't mind us, continue" the women glared at them, the men stepped out of the bush, chuckling sheepishly, " I gave my mother the medicine and she has been feeling better now, soon she will be back on her feet, so in a few years I'm gonna rule Andalasia but for now, I'm free to live a civilian life," the black-haired man said, giving a thumbs up.

"My father said I can go back to the other world but soon I'm gonna have to rule the throne, so, I'm free for now, " the orange-eyed man high fived the blonde woman, " Where are Juleka and Rose," the bluebell woman asked, " Oh, those two lovebirds already went to the other world, something about shopping," the blonde man replied, shrugging.

"We should get going, tomorrow Luka and Chloe have a photoshoot to do, and you two need at least nine to ten hours to survive," Marinette said, grabbing the sapphire eyed woman's hand, the emerald-eyed man grabbed Luka's hand as well, and the four walked down the path, disappearing out of view. 

**_And They Lived Happily Ever After, The End_**


End file.
